Marigolds
by Teaismyqueen
Summary: It's Elizabeth's birthday and the young couple get a little distracted when washing up.


**A/N This is for a very special friend. She's spoken about this idea many times with me, I hope we've done it justice for you Nonnie88. Happy birthday... Enjoy**

**August 1990**

Elizabeth opened her eyes and glanced around the room, adjusting to the sunlight that was now streaming through the shutters. Her head was a little fuzzy from the bottle of red she'd managed to consume the night before but as she rolled over and buried her face in the pillow, a smile spread across her lips. She could smell him. On the cotton pillowcase, in the sheets that covered her naked body and in her hair that had been splayed across his chest as they slept. Henry was home.

It had been 6 weeks since they'd last seen each other. With him at flight school in Florida and her still at UVA, there was almost 800 miles between them and figuring out how to meet up was proving to be a real challenge. Henry had driven home to see her a few times since training began but they literally had an hour together before he had to be back on the road in order to be in Pensacola for the start of his shift. Elizabeth had suggested that she drive to him, but Henry had categorically refused to entertain the idea. He wasn't happy with the thought of her driving so far and for so long on her own and then having to do the return journey. So they were stuck with telephone conversations and an hour here and there if they were lucky.

Elizabeth had crawled into bed the night before, more than a little tipsy from the wine and sad that she would be spending her birthday without him. She knew it couldn't be helped and he would have been there if he could, but that didn't comfort her in the slightest. Little did she know that he would be crawling into their bed in the early hours of the morning to wake her up in the most delicious of ways.

Her bare feet gave her silent passage to the kitchen. Allowing her to remain unnoticed as she watched Henry from the doorway. Her eyes skimmed his naked torso, relishing the way his muscles flexed with even the subtlest of movements. His physique was changing each time she saw him. His muscles more defined, shoulders slightly broader and abs that she just loved to feel under her fingertips.

Her gaze continued downwards, fixing on his perfectly taut ass, and then to the front where the suitably impressive bulge made her gape in awe. His modesty covered only by the thin layer of fabric the boxer briefs offered. She never had been able to look at him without arousal starting to swirl and this morning was certainly no exception. He had her totally captivated.

She could watch him all day. The way he was moving effortlessly around the kitchen. Switching from fighter pilot to domestic god with ease. But they had limited time together, and she wasn't prepared to waste it.

"Hey you…. I was a little disappointed when I woke up alone."

Her words startled him from his thoughts and he smiled as he caught sight of her. Standing in the doorway, his white t-shirt engulfing her tiny frame, teasingly skimming her bronzed thighs just low enough to keep him guessing.

"I wanted to let you sleep! The energy you expelled last night was seriously impressive…. I should wake you up that way more often."

"Fuck Yes….. You can put your mouth there any time you like." She sauntered across the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him, sliding her palms up over his chest as she rested her head against his back "I've really missed you Henry."

Henry allowed himself a moment to savour the feel of her soft hands against his skin before turning to face her.

"I've missed you too….. Happy Birthday Elizabeth."

"Awwww shucks, you remembered… Do I get my gift now?" Her smile was the perfect combination of sweet yet sinful.

"Patience Babe…. Breakfast first, presents later."

The small table was set out with a veritable feast! Pancakes, fresh fruit, orange juice, coffee and the cinnamon rolls with cream cheese frosting Henry knew she loved.

As they sat together, eating and catching up, enjoying something as simple as having breakfast together, Elizabeth broached the unspoken subject.

"How long do we have?"

"Long enough not to have to answer that question for another few hours at least…. Now let's get these dishes done so I can give you your present."

She eyed him with suspicion, her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed in front of her. He laughed when she muttered "Being in the Marines has made you into such a neat freak" as she got up and walked past him towards the sink. Henry couldn't resist and slapped her bum as she walked past him, earning a squeal from her. As she started running the water she got the washing up gloves and dish soap and squirted the yellow liquid into the warm water, the sink filled with soapy bubbles that smelt like lemons and she demanded over her shoulder "I'm washing though, I hate drying"

Henry had gathered all the dirty plates and bought them over to the side and whispered in her ear behind her "Perfect, I was planning on letting it drip dry anyway, less work for me to do" Elizabeth turned and swatted his chest playfully and he caught her wrist in his hands and pulled her towards him, holding her captive. "Happy birthday babe" His eyes suddenly intense made her weak at the knees, his face was inches away from hers and she felt herself moving towards his lips. As their lips lightly touched, his hand let go of her wrist and tangled in her hair instead. Holding her there, capturing her lips in a passionate embrace pressing his hips towards her body. She returned the movement, standing on her tiptoes so she could feel his arousal nearer to her throbbing centre, pressing into his body, needing to be close to him. Her hands roamed the plains of his bare back, feeling his skin under her touch, letting them slip lower to the waistband of his boxers.

The young couple had lost themselves in each other again, both giving into the pleasure they were experiencing. It was like a domino effect, one action causing a chain reaction both powerless to stop it. They just had to go along for the ride… but it was always worth it... every time. Elizabeth was pressed up against the sink with Henry's hands under his white t-shirt that she wore, grasping at her breasts when they felt the water spill over the top of the sink and onto the floor.

"Fuck" they both exclaimed, jumping apart and both quickly grabbing for the tap to turn it off. Water splashed everywhere as their hands battled to turn off the tap, their laughter at the situation joined the sound of water running down onto the floor that pooled at their feet.

"Oh my god, look at this" Elizabeth giggled as she pulled the now sodden t-shirt away from her body. As she had leant over the sink to turn the taps off it had soaked the water up and the cotton now clung to her body, outlining the shape of her breasts and the unmistakable point of her nipples. Henry swallowed thickly, he couldn't help but gawp at his girlfriends wet t-shirt. He tried to cough to clear his throat as he stuttered

"Babe, you looking fucking hot in that wet t-shirt" Elizabeth noticed the way he bit down on his lip as his eyes roamed her chest. She felt like playing with him a little and gently put her fingers under his chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Hey McCord, my eyes are up here" She smiled at him as he broke from his trance and his lips curled upwards into his lopsided grin.

"Sorry babe, but your body is even better than my memory serves me. I can't help wanting to fuck you when you look like this." Henry started kissing her neck, pulling her close again, feeling the wet cotton between them he reached for the hem of the t-shirt but she pulled back taking his hands in hers.

"Now now, you wanted to wash the dishes first. I'm not going to let you compromise your morals today" Elizabeth slipped the yellow washing up gloves onto her hands and began to wash the few plates that needed doing.

"Babe, I don't think that it's a moral issue" he laughed gently

"Eurgh, whatever. Now hurry up and dry these dishes because I need to get out of this cold tee" She shivered slightly as she spoke, the warm water in the sink was a stark contrast to how she felt on her chest. All thoughts of washing up had escaped Henry's mind as soon as he saw that t-shirt clinging to his girlfriend's breasts, he was still aroused and needed more from her.

He moved behind her, placing his hands on her small hips and pushed his erection against her ass, grinding into her as he pulled her back. She couldn't help but moan softly as she felt his arousal behind her. Elizabeth was then aware of his hot breath on her neck as he leant into her and whispered "Let me warm you up birthday girl"

She tensed up, placing her hands deep in the bowl spreading her fingers hoping for some sort of support. Elizabeth let herself be guided by Henry as she felt his hands pull her hips backwards slightly, so she had her ass sticking out towards him. Next, he ghosted his large hands around her body to the inside of her thighs where he pushed them open before trailing back up underneath the hem of the wet shirt to pull down her panties. She sighed and he growled as his fingers made contact with her bare skin there. "No panties, Adams?" Slowly stroking her groin, getting closer and closer to her centre with each swipe. "You are a naughty girl"

She couldn't focus enough to answer him, this separation had been hard on the both of them. It had surprised her how much she missed this. Never considering herself a women who needed sex to survive. Well, that was until she met Henry. As his fingers worked their magic between her legs, her breathing began to become more laboured, she sighed his name in a desperate prayer hoping to god that he would understand what she needed.

She pulled her hands from the water when he hadn't responded to her breathy request, reaching round behind her seeking out his boxers and yanking them down. Her yellow gloves still on her hands dripping soapy water everywhere. He pushed her body back down onto the wet surface as he lined himself up behind her, roughly pulling the white t-shirt up her back so he could see her bare ass.

He almost roared as he pressed his entire length up inside of her. Henry gripped her hips roughly as he slammed into her. He was encouraged by the string of profanities that left Elizabeth's mouth as he entered her over and over again. Elizabeth reached for the taps to steady herself gripping hold of the steel like it was her anchor to the world as it slipped away from around her. With Henry's cock buried deep inside her, pressing up high repeatedly, her vision began to become cloudy. Her orgasm began to build slowly, tickling her like gentle flames before she was engulfed in a inferno. She screamed his name as she fell into the fire, letting her body ride the waves of pleasure that jolted through her body. She heard him pant her name and felt him pound into her three more times before he went rigid as his own orgasm took ahold of him.

Both gasping for air and reaffirming their love for one another they pulled apart and gently kissed each other.

"Mmmm, Henry I never knew I could enjoy washing up as much as that." A shiver ran through her body then and Henry rubbed her arms with his hands.

"Shall we go and warm up in the shower?" He smiled as he saw Elizabeth's eyes sparkle and her mouth smile at him whilst she nodded her head. She wasted no time before pulling him towards the bathroom. "Hey babe, as much as I like the washing up gloves. I prefer them by the sink"

Elizabeth laughed "I forgot they were still on" Henry watched as she pulled them off and tossed them towards the sink before she ran towards the bathroom. Of course they landed nowhere near the sink so he bent down and retrieved them, taking a moment and holding the gloves in his hands he knew that they now held a very different meaning for him and he hoped that he would remember this forever.

Present day

Henry watched his wife load the dishwasher with appreciation of normality. They had both been working so hard over the last few years that cleaning up after a rare family meal was even rarer as she would often be called back to the State department. He couldn't help his eyes roam her butt every time she bent down to put another plate in and he most definitely couldn't help his mind recalling images of her birthday morning way back in their early days. Everytime she wore those yellow washing up gloves he got a small flashback of the wet t-shirt that clung to her young body and he wanted to suddenly relive their youth.

"Hey it's been ages since we've been on a proper date" he propositioned.

"Well, let's calendar one, between international crisis, commissions, all nighters" she laughed softly as Henry placed his hands on her.

"Oh god it turns me on when you talk shop" He pulled her close gave her a quick kiss and whispered quietly "also, remember what these gloves remind me of" He started to nibble Elizabeth's ear playfully, feeling pleased when he felt her relax into him, letting herself be swept back to their first apartment. Both were caught up in each other and completely unaware of their sons arrival on the stairs.

Jason huffed "I'm broke." Those two words cutting through the room pulling Henry and Elizabeth back to the present day and out of their first apartment together. Henry couldn't believe that his son had to come and interrupt them now, his time with his wife was so limited he couldn't help but feel a little frustrated with Jason.

"What?" Elizabeth managed to speak first feeling completely shocked at the interruption.

"Spectro-coin went down to zero. They had a massive sell off as soon as the Syrian crisis died down"

Henry and Elizabeth managed to escape the kitchen with a payment plan in place, Jason finishing the dishes and knowledge that their son had a job. As they ascended the stairs up to their room Henry couldn't help but comment "Hey we are getting pretty good at this parenting lark… right?" Elizabeth snorted as she agreed with him grabbing his hand pulling him up the stairs when Henry noticed the yellow gloves still grasped in her free hand. "Babe, you still have the gloves"

She turned to face him on the stairs with a wicked smile "I thought we could reminisce, do you have a white t-shirt I could borrow?"

"Oh, yesss" He almost hissed as he practically pushed his wife up towards their bedroom.


End file.
